Lost
by Vwolf Youjutsu
Summary: It's almost christmas. The time of the year that every one spends home with their families and loved ones. All but Duo Mxwell... because he's lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

**Volf Youjutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing**

**Summary: It's almost christmas. The time of the year that every one spends home with their families and loved ones. All but Duo Mxwell... because he's lost. On a mountain and in his mind.**

**-**

Shivering, Duo Maxwell, self proclaimed God of Death and Gundam Pilot 02, pulled his heavy bomber jacket tighter around his lean frame to protect himself against the numbing cold. His freezing hands protected by thin, cotton half fingered gloves. He ducked his head against a new gust of biting wind, squeezing his eyes shut tight, as he limped on down a snowy road, heading god only knows where.

_'I hate the cold'_ He thought to himself '_But it sure as hell beats Oz, or putting up with the others'_

Above the wind, he heard the roar of a giant mecha fly by. He didn't have to look up to know it was one of the local Oz fly by's. They'd be going on ever since he had crashed and hidden his Deathscythe days ago. Duo was tempted to say that that was just his devils luck - but he knew better. When he wanted something hidden - not even Heero could unearth it.

Opening his eyes, he watched the last remnants of pale sunlight duck underneath a rocky horrizon, and felt the temperature take a nose dive off a cliff. The Gundam Pilot sucked in a deep breath, then coughed, imediatly regreting it. Splotches of blood showed on the glittering white snow. Duo grimanced and whiped at his mouth.

He continued to stand there for a good few minutes, before his shivering got to be to much, and he had to move on. Trudging through the almost knee deep snow, his mind wandered. What were the others doing now? Were they worried? Did they think him dead? A voice in the back of his mind snickered at him.

"_They could care less about you, street rat."_ It said cruely.

Duo ignored the voice. Dutifully focusing his thoughts on putting one foot infront of the other. The stars blinked in the skies above, and cold winds shifted loose snow so it stung the boy in the face.

"_Don't even try to get your hopes up." _the voice continued on. "_My doubts that Soldier Boy has any emotions at all, anyways...-"_

The voice cut off as Duo stopped to raise his head. He looked around, as if searching for something nearby.

"I thought I heard something..." he murmured, creases formed in his forehead. "...Guess not...

"_Of course you fool-"_

_"Can it. Can't you tell he wasn't talking about you, dumbass?" _Interupted a new voice.

Still ignoring the voices in his head, Deathscythe's pilot moved on. Only to stop again suddenly. There! He was hearing things! Duo veared off the road he was following into deeper snows and pine trees, following the voice.

"Hello!" he called. "Anybody there?"

He walked foreword some more.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" a small voice echoed back. Duo stopped and looked to his side. There stood a small child - a little boy with pale blond hair sticking out from under his muffler, light blue eyes, and thick winter clothes. He seemed to glow softly in the light reflecting off the snow.

"Are you lost?" The small boy asked, looking up in an innocent fashion that reminded him all to much of Quatre. The teenagers jaw worked. He was hallucinating, no doubt about it.

"Was about to ask you the same thing." he said, deciding to play along with the vision. "Why are you out here?"

"Why are _you_ out here?" the boy asked. Duo narrowed his eyes.

"I asked you first runt."

"So?"

"I'm older, answer." The boy merely smiled serenly.

"You don't know that." He said. "You don't even know how old you are yourself, what your real name is, who your parents are, or when your birthday is. Who are you to say that I'm younger than you. For all you know, I could just be a midget." The so called child laughed lightly at Duo's expression.

"Now, Mr. Maxwell." The small blond boy held out his hand. "Are you lost?"

Duo felt as if he had just been run over by Wing Zero. What the hell? Was he lost? The small child, or midget, had just called him by his 'name' asking him if he was lost, in the middle of no where, and... He zoned out. If this was a hallucination, he decided that his conscience did not like his subconscience.

"Are you lost?" The childlike voice broke through his reverie. The teen shivered.

"Kid," he said in a near whisper. "I'm not lost... I never had a place to begin with..." The boy looked up at his shadowed face and shook his head sadly.

"You know, that's a horrible answer." he sighed softly, then he grabbed Duo's arm and held onto it. "But I guess that can wait, you must be tired." All of a sudden, Deathscythes pilot felt a heavy tug on his conscience, and all the exhaustion, injuries, and mental and physical stress finally caught up with him. He felt his knees begin to buckle as he stumbled.

"Whaa...?" The Americans numb hand clenched the child's shoulder. "What the...?"

"Do not worry." the childs voice said, sounding distant to his ears. "You should rest your eyes, help is almost here."

The last thing Duo Maxwell heard before succumbing to the beautiful darkness fogging his vision, was the jingling of bells and the soft rush of wings.

-

**Authors Note: Umm... Hi! -waves- uh, Merry Kurisumasu y'all!**

**Review.**

**V.Youjutsu**


	2. Next Freakin' Chatper

_**

* * *

-Next Freakin' Chapter-

* * *

** _

"Oh my, that poor thing." a motherly Voice cut through the nothingness. "I wonder what he was doing, way out there?"

"I don't know, but he looks like he's been through hell and back." a gruffer Voice commented. "Did you see some of those scars? I don't even have scars like that."

"You think he was tortured?" asked a younger Voice.

"Now, Helen," the motherly Voice admonished. "don't say such things."

"Yes ma'am." the younger Voice, Helen, replied automatically. "But still, maybe he was camping and got lost?"

Lost? He wasn't lost...

"I highly doubt it, Helen." the gruff Voice from before. "We don't get campers like that around here. Terrains to dangerous."

"Oh." Helen sounded downcast.

"Why don't you take Helen home now, John." said the motherly Voice. "I'm sure that her parents want her back before it get's too cold out."

"Right," John murmured. "Come on Helen, lets go."

"Ok Uncle John!"

"I'll see you in a few hours, Joy." John again, was he leaving? "Call the church if you need anything."

"Of course."

Silence.

Then, fingers brushed lightly through his bangs. Soft, warm, caring...

"Poor baby." Joy sighed. "John was right, you do look like you've been through the mill. But that's alright I don't mind. It's so nice to have someone sleeping in that bed again though... I do wonder what you were doing way out there, all by yourself, child you nearly froze! Lucky for you John and the others found you when they did." she laughed.

"I guess it was a good thing that they didn't go out tree hunting a few days ago like they should have."

Pause.

"I wonder what your name is? I can't just sit here and talk to a nameless child now can I? My name is Joy by the way... But I guess that this really isn't the best time to make introductions, ha, ha..."

Lost...

The bustling sounds of the Voice

(JOY)

drifted in to the child. What was she doing? Better yet - where was he? What was he

doing here? what had happened? Where was Deathscythe? What had happened-

* * *

Joy bustled to and fro in the small but cozy kitchen. Pulling out the makings for a nice dinner, and some chicken broth just incase her 'guest' awoke. It wasn't everyday that some poor boy was found passed out right before Christmas, in the middle of a blizzard, in nothing but a jacket and jeans.

The motherly woman thought about the boy with long hair. He was almost abnormally skinny; though she wouldn't quite call it anorexic. He was fed, but had the looks of someone who'd known what it's like to starve for a good part of their life. Sighing as she turned away from the cupboard, she decided that when the boy woke up, the first thing she was going to do was give the child a great big hug.

Then scold him for not eating enough.

* * *

Authors Note: That's something my own grandma would do - well, the scolding part anyways. Not the hug. Lol.

>> Um... Yea- I'm sorry if chapters don't come out to quick.

I'm lazy.

Vwolf Youjutsu


End file.
